Conozco lugares
by Aidee Blackburn
Summary: Algo pasa cuando todo el mundo se entera. Cariño, conozco lugares en donde no seremos encontrados.


_**Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Mi absoluto respeto y reconocimiento para su creador**_

* * *

 **Conozco lugares.**

" _ **Solo somos amigos, compañeros de batallas"**_

Las manos de la joven recorren la cabellera rubia, enredándose y tirando de vez en cuando. Bajan a sus mejillas y llegan hasta el cascabel del traje negro que produce un tintineo cuando ella le da un suave golpe con su dedo. La heroína se muerde el labio ligeramente y alza la mirada hacia su compañero.

 _-¿Te dije ya cuanto me gusta tu cascabel?-_ Bruscamente lo jala obligándole a agacharse a su altura y junta los labios del héroe con los suyos. El la toma de la cintura y la alza para tenerla a su altura. Separa sus labios ligeramente y con la respiración entrecortada responde.

- _¿Es una insinuación?-_ dirige sus ojos verdes hacia los azules de ella y le sostiene la mirada.

 _-No lose, pero yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado alguien podría intentar robarlo.-_ Ella comienza a besar detrás de su ojera y va dejando un camino de besos hacia su cuello.

 _-Si me lo pidieras, Mi Lady, este gato con gusto te lo daría; siempre y cuando no dejes de hacer eso._

" _ **Ladybug es una persona asombrosa pero nosotros jamas podríamos ser una pareja. Somos muy diferentes"**_

 _-¿Qué pasa, Adrien?_

 _-No me esperen, chicos. Creo que olvide mi celular.-_ dobla la esquina y espera un momento, se asoma para verificar que sus amigos de la clase de esgrima ya se hayan marchado y camina silencioso hasta el área de casilleros.

- _Mi Lady, que hace usted por aquí ¿No debería estar ya en su casa?-_ una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del rubio cuando la ve recargada contra su casillero. Toma asiento en una banca y la observa.

 _-Ya estaba en camino pero me pareció ver un lindo gatito.-_ Marinette le guiña un ojo mientras se acerca junto a el. Adrien no puede evitar recorrerla con la mirada, sus jeans se ajustan de maravilla y la blusa roja resalta su piel. Ella se sienta en sus piernas y clavando sus ojos azules en los de el murmura.- _Además te extrañe._

 _-¿Cuanto?-_ acerca tanto su rostro al de ella que cuando hace la pregunta sus labios se rozan. Sus manos recorren la piel debajo de su blusa lentamente.

- _Mas que a nada en todo el universo, al extremo de la locura y con cada latido de mi corazón._

" _ **¿Cómo podríamos tener una relación, ser una pareja? Apenas tenemos tiempo para saludarnos cuando peleamos, no conocemos a la persona detrás del antifaz".**_

- _Hola, lamento la tardanza. Nino no me dejaba ir, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Alya lo esta afectando.-_ Chat Noir entra por la ventana, que previamente dejo abierta Marinette, deja su transformación y se sienta en la cama junto a su novia. De inmediato Plagg vuela hacia la cocina donde ya lo espera un plato con diferentes quesos.

- _Si Nino te parece difícil prueba convencer a Alya de que no hay nada entre nosotros. No me deja ni un minuto de descanso, creo que cuando no esta haciendo preguntas nos vigila._

 _-No me sorprendería viniendo de ella, pero no creo que vaya mas lejos, solo tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos.-_ Adrien recarga la espalda en la pared y acomoda a Marinette en su regazo, sus manos se enredan en su cintura y presiona un beso en su mejilla que la hace reír .

- _A veces creo que deberíamos contarles, después de todo son nuestros mejores amigos, pero una parte dentro de mi me detiene._

 _-Ya se a que te refieres, no puedo explicar esa sensación. Te entiendo, no quiero compartir lo nuestro. Tal vez suena egoísta pero el tiempo que pasamos junto; ese momento en que estamos solo nosotros es cuando soy mas feliz. No quiero compartirlo con ellos y tampoco con todo Paris._

 _-No quiero ser una mala persona, Adrien. Les mentimos y nos escondemos, se que no esta bien pero al mismo tiempo necesito seguirte teniendo solo para mi. No quiero estar lejos de ti, gatito.-_ Marinette se inclina, su cabello le hace cosquillas en la cara, sonríe antes de besarlo en la comisura de los labios.

- _Mientras yo tenga su amor, mi Lady, no habrá nada en este mundo que pueda mantenernos separados.-_ Adrien entrelaza sus dedos y deja un beso en el dorso de su mano _._

" _ **Lo único que nos une es acabar con el mal en París. Tenemos un objetivo en común, no hay, ni habrá nunca nada mas".**_

 _ **-**_ _Es tan bonita, ¿Cómo logras que siempre lleguen intactas?.-_ Los dedos de Ladybug recorren suavemente los pétalos de la rosa y con sumo cuidado la acerca hasta su rostro para olerla.

- _¿Quieres la verdad?-_ Ella asiente, todavía embelesada mirando la flor entre sus manos. Chat Noir se acerca y deja un beso en sus labios antes de susurrar.- _Es un secreto._

 _-Debía imaginar que dirías algo así.-_ la risa cantarina que tanto adora lo inunda. La heroína se sujeta de sus hombros y parándose en la punta de los pies lo besa hasta que ambos se quedan sin aliento.- _Eres un gatito demasiado coqueto ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?_

- _Se me ocurren un montón de cosas que podríamos hacer juntos, mi Lady.-_ Chat Noir la sujeta de la cintura, sus manos acarician peligrosamente cerca de la espalda baja y y una brillante sonrisa se extiende por su rostro.

- _Estoy segura que tienes muchas ideas-_ Ladybug suelta una risita, sus manos se deslizan por el pecho del rubio y sus labios van dejando un camino de besos desde sus mandíbula hasta el cuello. _\- Pero teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez casi nos atrapan mas vale que también tengas en mente un buen lugar._

 _-Conozco muchos lugares donde me gustaría tenerte a solas, princesa._


End file.
